Talk:Zed/@comment-6281696-20141008150409/@comment-6281696-20141013092123
Yes I interupted him in roughly a second. Sooner is basicly impossible since he needs to actually appaer. As for continuing afterwards. In between the knockback & the tumble neither his shadow nor he himself were in range, plus he immeadiatly gave up chasing anyway. As for allies helping. Nope, the only thing that might have helped would've been shields/heals (though given the example given early in this threat, really not that likely to be particularly usefull) as any CC would be too late unless you have ridiculous timing, seriously wondering what in the world you base the claim on that his combo takes more than a second. Are you also counting the time he spends teleporting about? Because his actual attacks are done quite quickly, only setting up his shadows & teleporting for his ultimate takes "long" and I didn't count that bit. And again, I'm not saying Zed is overpowered, though I do think the overal obsession with damage and consequently assasins is leading to a very unhealthy and boring meta where fights involve essentially no intelligent thought or skill because it simply boils down to a game of chance as to who is happens to hit first. The combat is simply far too simplisitic and limited for such a meta. Though that is an entirely different subject on its own so I won't discuss that here. And yes, in that aspect Le Blanc is also obnoxious and so is about 90% of the champion roster as the meta simply enforces it. Anyway, what I'm annoyed about in this case is the stupendous way Zed's ultimate works. As you can see in my initial post I thought the attack worked different, namely in the way the actual tooltip says it works. Hence I did not heal, because were the tooltip correct I'd have easily survived it. Now sadly it turned out the tooltip is not even remotely correct, so I died. On top of it the actual skill doesn't just not have a correct tooltip, but is just an outright ridiculous mechanic as against squishies it is essentially an "I-win" button given that getting the intial bits of his combo off is already sufficient and really not that difficult to do once his ultimate has triggered, and if his allies help it just becomes silly. Also, ignoring Veigar and Nasus who have infinite scaling, this is the only ability that could potentially oneshot someone going full tank, and it wouldn't even be difficult to pull off. Yes it'd be a waste of 5 full combo's as it'd require his teammates help, but it wouldn't be difficult. And the fact that it is even remotely possible is idiotic. As for "should" escape. Here's the reasons why your arguments don't float. 1) The guy simply came from the front, there's fairly little "assasiny" about what he did, he simply walked up to me obviously telegraphing his attentions from 3 miles away. Now before you start coming with the argument "but an assasin simply means he has a load of damage not that he is actually sneaky", no I don't agree with that. Being an assasin implies a certain style involving at least a degree of subterfuge, an assasin telegraphing his attacks this increadibly obviously should not be effective period. Hell, even a champion like the new Sion, who's supposed to be a juggernaught simply charging in and not giving a fuck should not have such an easy time killing stuff with such a ridiculously telegraphed set-up. Again a large part of the issue here is the obsession with damage causing the initial attacks to essentially instantly kill your opponent regardless of how telegraphed thus removing the option to react nearly completly. 2) He should be "rewarded" for landing his combo. I'd agree if it'd involve even the faintest trace of skill. Again he simply walked up to me and did his thing. There was no baiting, no sneaking up, no "bad" positioning, no complicated skillshots, no string of dashes to sneak past the turret. There was just walking in range for the ultimate, mash buttons, and walk away. And as such I do not agree he did anything worth "rewarding". 3) "I was out of position because I was on my own". I was literally standing under turret. If I can't even count on being at an advantage underneath one of the most powerfull defensive entities in the game then there's essentially no place at which I'd not be "out" of position as what he did he could've pulled of literally anywhere else on the map easier except for in the summoning well, having allies around will do depressingly little to fix that. Also the notion that any one champion, or worse a class of champions, requires to be fought 2v1 to stand even a remote chance is a really stupid idea in a pvp game balancewise (a bunch of champions have this issue though, Tryndamere probably being the most obvious example) 4) "I screwed up my stun so I deserved to lose". I agree in so much that without the stun I should not be able the kill him, simply because Zed should be able to get away with all his shadows. However, knocking him away should be sufficient to at the least keep me alive if he doesn't give chase again. And that's probably enough again for now.